


Kinktober 2018 Hate Sex/Cock Worship

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Insults, Large Breasts, Licking, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipples, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Sex In A Cave, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slapping, Spanking, Swearing, Trapped, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Val and Danny are trapped in a cave and need to blow off steam.





	Kinktober 2018 Hate Sex/Cock Worship

Danny was really confused. “You really want to do this?”

“Yep,” said Valerie as she unzipped her ghost hunting suit.

“With me?”

“Yep.” She pulled the costume to her waist freeing her large, heavy breasts. The dark areola covered most of her boobs.

“Why?”

“Because I am super stressed and in great need of relief. And you are the only guy around. You have a problem with this.?” Her suit fell to the floor, revealing her unshaven pussy.

“Ah, no. Let’s do this.”

The two had found themselves trapped in a cave in the ghost zone. A large heavy rock had fell over the entrance. Being in the ghost zone, his ghost powers were useless. He could turn back into Danny Fenton, lest Valerie discovered his secret identity. 

Fortunately, Val had explosives, that needed all night to recharge. Leaving the two with a lot of time to kill.

She got on her knelt before his crotch.

“So how do I..?” She asked looking for a zipper on his ghost suit.

“Here, let me,” Danny said. His genitals fazed through his suit.

Val look discussed but took the penis in her hand. It grew as it harden. She was a little mad at well it felt. His dick felt so good. In her hand. She started pumping it and gave it a sweet kiss. Than a hard lick. Than another. The smell, the taste, were so good. But they were his. She let out a soft moan.

“I see you are enjoying yourself.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

She turned around. On her hands and knees, she presented herself to him. “I wanna fuck you, but I don’t want to look at you.”

“Fine by me.”

Danny entered her ready sex. Her dark folds engulfing his long manhood. He placed his hands on her large, soft ass, to steady himself as he thrusted deep into her.

“Oh, fuck me. Fuck me you fucking asshole.”

Frustrated, Danny shouted back. “Can you cool it just once you damn bitch!”

His thrust became harder, meaner, as if he could fuck the ghosthunter into compliance.

“Is that best you got ghost boy!”

“I said shut up.” Danny gave her right ass cheek a hard slap. It slapped her again and again.

Pain and pleasure mixed in her voice.

“Harder! I said fucking harder!”

Danny grabbed her ass tight as he pushed as hard and as deep as he could as he climaxed into his hated foe.

Val came as well, her walls shaking around the cock she so loved and hated. Finished the two stood in their position. Haggard breaths filed the cave.

Finally Danny spoke. “Turn around. I want to see your face when I make you cum again.”


End file.
